Lythronax
This is it. The very Gore King itself. Behold Lythronax! After an extremely long slumber, this prehistoric demon has finally awoken. It is ready to ravage the UnUniverse of all known life. Personality Lythronax isn't necessarily evil. That depends on your definition of evil, though. Lythronax wouldn't be the one to kill a mother's baby to make her suffer. It wouldn't really be the one to take dictatorship of a nation and leave others to starve while it is loaded with money. Rather, Lythronax would be the one that mass-murders entire galaxies of life before destroying the galaxies themselves. Lythronax would be the one that clashes with WaAsplode Tinky Winky for the rights to obliterate a nebula. There is nothing it wants to do but kill, and kill, and kill. Despite this one singular goal, Lythronax is actually very intelligent. It isn't intelligent to the point of being more clever than the evil beings that want to cause as much destruction as it, but among non-sentient beings it is among the smartest out there. Also unlike truly evil beings, Lythronax doesn't kill because it dislikes all life, but simply because it WANTS to. That tells you something about how brutal this entity is, doesn't it? Origins Lythronax was born when Basement Cat watched GOD create the Tyrannosaurus. Basement Cat saw the killing potential in this beast and created his own version. Thus, Lythronax was born. However, he screwed up in making it evil, instead merely giving it the desire to annihilate everything in sight. After Lythronax tried to kill its own creator, Basement Cat tried killing it, and after failing promptly fled. Lythronax proceeded to cause so much destruction the Undefeatables had to get involved. They finally killed it after a while, causing its soul to fall into a deep slumber in Hell that would last 72 million years. When it finally woke up in 1616 after gathering some of the souls sent to Hell, Lythronax then went on a killing spree in Teletubby Land. Thumper, who watched all of this, gathered worshippers to support Lythronax. It is so powerful that the only Undefeatables that can stop either don't exist or don't care. A few Undefeatables, like 3, also support it, so the Undefeatables have to deal with them, too. Powers Although Lythronax prefers to kill things with its own teeth and jaws, it has a vast array of options to exterminate life with: * Teleportation (anywhere in the dimension) * Running at speeds of up to 300 mph (This doesn't matter due to teleportation, but Lythronax likes running anyway) * Mind Set Explosions (up to 500 at a time, collectively they can destroy a galaxy) * Laser Breath (Pierces anything and everything, can blast apart a planet) * Corrosion Wave (Radiation Wave, all it reaches drop dead, weakens over distance) * Pyroclasmic Activity (Causes all celestial objects within an extremely wide area to become in a state similar to Earth's Hadean Eon it up) * Many Other "Abilities of Mass Destruction", as Lythronax likes to call them Trivia * Lythronax was almost a Lower Undefeatable. However, it immediately thrashed Undefeatable Palace and hopelessly tried to kill the Undefeatables, so it was banned rather quickly. They put Lythronax to sleep shortly after. * It is estimated that Lythronax has killed at least 4 billion trillion life forms, and wiped out 9 quadrillion species. * Lythronax has an entire cult devoted to it known quite aptly as the Cult of Lythronax. Members of this cult are the only ones Lythronax chooses not to kill. Initiation requires destroying a planet full of life somehow, taking all inhabitants with it. * Since Lythronax technically isn't that evil, it refuses to be a Satanist. Googolplex banned Lythronax anyway, which is fine with it. It's not like Lythronax doesn't have its own cult anyway. * Lythronax is unbelievably hard to kill, requiring the strongest efforts of even the strongest Undefeatables. However, he is killable, and once dead, Lythronax will not respawn for a very, very long time. * Recently, Lythronax got absorbed by Indominus Rex making her another level of powerful, beyond Undefeatables. She was possibly the strongest being ever known, but the drawback to this was that since she was a fusion, it was impossible for her to respawn. Despite her impossible power, Indominus was killed (and luckily isn't coming back), and Lythronax was released from absorption alive and well. * MORE recently, Lythronax has joined the Four Bringers of the Apocalypse. Crimson recruited him after seeing him finish off Indominus Rex. All his followers support him anyway. Category:Demons Category:Nightmares Made Flesh Category:Extremely unsafe for kids and adults ever Category:Complete Complete COMPLETE Monsters Category:Pages that will kill you if you read them Category:Evil Category:Almost undefeatable Category:Dinosaurs Category:Beyond undefeatable Category:Immortal Category:RUN Category:Guys that Undefeatables Fear Category:Four Bringers of the Apocalypse